Anime Collision 1 Season 1
by DaXrAy
Summary: Anime Shows collide.. Please R&R.
1. Anime Collision 1 Season 1

Anime Collision #1. The Timely Argument!  
  
  
It was a rainy day. Ranma hated rainy days, not because he was always bored, but because he couldn't even go outside without turning into a girl. Akane was out with Boton and Gohan was on a date with Kagome, so there was nobody else to call except for that freak Inu-Yasha. But he had a great idea. He would invite over Yu Gi and play cards with him. When Yu Gi got over they had a small argument. "Yo I said we're gonna play Magic, OK? Ranma said. " You're just jealous because you don't have The Heart of The Cards!" " Why don't we see who's better in Magic!" Ranma said. " Because I don't collect Magic you freakin Idiot!"  
WHILE BACK AT MISCHIEF CASTLE  
"I'll never talk!" "Oh Urameshi, you always say that. Well this time, you're going to talk, or you won't ever be able to talk again!" Junior: "It looks like it's over for Uske. I knew I should have hired someone else!" "You'll never get a word out of me Haya!" Junior: "I better call in backup."  
  
BACK AT THE SAOTOMES  
"No dude, this card game sucks! We are teaching you how to play magic right now!" Ring, Ring!  
"Hello? In trouble? Route 12 off Terry Lane! I'm on it!" Yu Gi and Ranma rushed to the scene. It looks like the Muffin man's HQ." "Let's go!"  
  
What will happen? Who Will win the Battle for Uske's life? Find Out Next Time on Anime Collision! Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Dooooo, Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do. DO DO DO!  
  
Next Time, on Anime Collision! Ranma and Yu Gi make it to the inside of the HQ, and Reinforcements arive! But what kind of tricks does the Muffin Man have up his sleeve? Find out next time, on Anime Collision! 


	2. Anime Collision 2 Season 1

Anime Collision! #2 The No. 8 Man!  
  
"It looks like they're here!" Ranma said. " Oh no! someone else walked in the door!" They hid. Just then, the door shut. Wait! It's Spike Spiegel!" "Yea, and Faye and Jet are here too!" Ranma and Yu Gi walked toward them and without saying anything, continued walking with them toward the door where the action was. "By the way, I love your card game Yu Gi" Spike said. "Grrrr." Ranma grunted.  
They walked in. "Well, well, well. I was expecting you to come!" said the Muffin Man. "8 Ball, kill them all." Just then, a man stood up and came toward them. Yu Gi took out his Cards, and Spike and the gang took out there Auto-Matics. They started shooting while Yu Gi started shuffling. He drew 5 cards. "Damn, bad hand." "In Magic you can take a Mulligan." Ranma said grinning. Ranma got ready to attack, but 8 Ball threw an 8 Ball at them with tear gas. Spike put his Gas Mask on and shot an 8 Ball in 8 Ball's hand. It blew up and 8 Ball was still standing. Ranma punched 8 Ball in the stomach hard, and did a Heaven Dragon Blast, while Yu Gi kept skipping his turns. "Damn deck." Faye and Jet were on the floor and Spike was helping them.  
Ranma kept punching and kicking, and Spike started to shoot again, smoking a cigarette. 8 Ball finally started to fight back because you could tell he was getting weak after the Blast. Yu Gi was still skipping turns.  
8 Ball threw a Smoke Ball and Punched Spike to The Floor, and Ranma threw a hard Knee to 8 Ball's Nose. 8 Ball acted quick by throwing his special at Ranma: His 8 exploding 8 Ball attack Combo. Ranma dodged 7 but it wasn't good enough, and the 8th hit his face and exploded. He was down for good. Spike got up and shot 8 Ball right in the Face, and 8 Ball fell to the floor, crunching his teeth.  
"Not bad, Not bad at all!" Muffin Man said. Uske was still trying to get free. " But you haven't seen anything yet!"  
  
Will Ranma get back up? Will Faye and Jet regain their site? Will Ranma get back up? Find Out Next time, on Anime Collision!   
  
Next Time, on Anime Collision! Uske's luck changes as he finally gets set free! But will they get out alive? Will they Defeat Muffin Man? Find out next time, on Anime Collision! 


	3. Anime Collision 3 Season 1

Anime Collision! #3 Bake the Muffin Man  
  
MEAN WHILE BACK AT MUFFIN MAN HQ...  
  
"Now you will all perish!" said the Muffin man. "Carpenter, do the Job!" Another man walked up. He looked like an average carpenter. Spike shot him. He was an average carpenter. "OWW" "You freakin shot me!" "What's your problem you shot me and I am Just a Carpenter!" He got on the stretcher and awaited the Medical Squad to come.  
"Oh well, I knew that that was a bad Idea anyway. Meet, The Meat Cleaver!"  
The third and last man stood up and walked slowly, then, ran up really fast and stabbed Jet. "I'm alright" he said stubbornly. Ranma was KOed. Faye and Spike were the only members left. But all of a sudden: "I FOUND IT! I PUT OUT, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" said Yu Gi extremely loud and irritatingly. He put the Card down. A giant white dragon appeared. " Holy Shit!" the Meat Cleaver said, running in fear. Now, you're finished, Muffin Man! BEWD, Attack!  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" The Dragon Blew Fire onto the Muffin Man, and The Muffin Man, came out nice and crispy, and they all live happily ever after.................  
Just then, Ryoga walked in... " Where am I? Oh My God! What have you done to Ranma you Mutant Dragon! " Shishi Houdoukodan!!!!!!!!!"  
  
END OF Anime Collision! Season 1 


End file.
